


A Different Path

by MakeItMagnificent



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Flash Fic, Humor, M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeItMagnificent/pseuds/MakeItMagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny story of Stuart and Vince ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Path

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to QDS for the quicky read through. xx

Stuart eased open the heavy metal door and winced as the noise and heat from within hit his senses: a frantic beat of eighties pop in an atmosphere heavy with sweat and drink; multi-coloured flashing lights strobing across the walls. The room was full of men: men drinking; men talking and shouting; men in skimpy vests and the tightest of trousers dancing on podiums; men crowding around the bar for more overpriced beers and cocktails. And a couple of men turning to check out the source of the cold air blast from the open door. And those men checking him out. Stuart knew their expressions, that roving eye up and down his body and that smile of interest and desire. He'd seen their looks many many times.  
  
Stuart let the metal door slide slowly shut and he looked back at the Jeep. He gazed at its occupant. At a person who was making total hard work of folding up a map. Folding it this way, bending it that way. And Stuart was lucky enough to witness a mini frenzied fit of comic anger from this occupant as the offending map was finally, furiously, screwed up into a ball. A person who then looked up and realising he was being watched, blushed, rolled his eyes and pointed dramatically at the map ball as if it was entirely to blame for any lapse of his control.  
  
Stuart smiled at him, a smile that could've made a thousand men blush in that late winter afternoon. He glanced back at the metal door with its grubby half torn posters and the peeling primary-coloured paintwork. The quiet thudding from inside called to him but Stuart took no notice. He turned back towards the Jeep, towards Vince, the decision of his lifetime finally made.


End file.
